The invention relates to a fan provided with a cyclic positive and reverse switch is used to operate and control the ceiling fan or air ventilation fan or the like for the cyclic positive and reverse revolutions to achieve more complete and even air flow-stirring functions in an enclosed space, such as an air conditioned room.